


Valentine’s Day Smut-Wenpines Incest

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Surprise Kissing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Dating both Dipper and Mabel, Wendy wants to bring the siblings closer…
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Valentine’s Day Smut-Wenpines Incest

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous

Being in an open relationship was always hard. It’s even harder when you are dating twins at the same time. Mabel was laying on her back while Wendy tower over her on the bed. Both were nude. Mabel’s large breasts heaved with each breath. Her left legs was lefted above her head as Wendy grinded her wet sex into Mabel’s. As their clits rubbed together, a sympathy of moans filled the room. 

“Ah, ah Mabs.”

Wendy came and Mabel soon followed. The brunette patted the bed. “Snuggle with me, my goddess.”

“I’d love to, but I gotta get up early tomorrow. Dipper taking me out to the beach.”

“Ah.” Mabel turned away. Yeah, awkward dating twins at the same time. There was something between the two of them, some unspoken attraction. It was that thing that drew Wendy to the twins in the first place. It was all Wendy could think about all the next day, even while she and Dipper made love. As Dipper fired his load into her, Wendy formulated a plan. 

It tooks weeks of prodding and hitting, playing on her boyfriend and girlfriend’s lust. One night she got them together in a room. First they talked, then they kissed, first Wendy, then each other. And the damn was broken. Soon, the twins undressed. 

“Holy shit it’s happening.”

Dipper and Mabel kissed again. Their bare skin touching, pleasure filled zapping them like electricity. The brother and sister fell onto the bed. Putting Mabel’s legs on his shoulders, Dipper mounted his sister, pushing his manhood into the vigina he thought he would never have. 

Mabel’s large breasts bounced with each thrust. It was very different from Wendy’s lithe body. Mabel was heavier than the red head, but Dipper found no problems with his sister's body. 

“Ma-Mabel. You feel so good.”

“Uh, fuck me Dipper. Please fuck me!”

Mabel’s face scrunched with pleasure. It was so sexy. “Fuck.”

Dipper came, pumping his sister with his cum. 

Wendy watched from the other side of the room, running a finger along her slit. This was both the cutest and hottest thing the redhead had ever seen. The twins turned to their girlfriend.

They pulled her onto the bed. Mabel had a wicked grin. “So Wendy, you’ve never told us who tastes better, me or Dipper?” 

“Well I’ve never really compared the two of you.”

“Then let’s compare!”

Mabel shoved Wendy’s head into her crotch, both her and Dipper’s juices danced around her tongue. 

“Hey, what about me?”

“Well I got your spunk in my pussy remember?” 

Wendy spoke between licks. “Dipper, my ass.”

He went down and spread her cheeks, placing his tongue in the center. It was a chain of licking was the three continued. Face smeared with both twins juices, Wendy turned her attention to Mabel’s hungry clit. Placing it between her lips, she swirled her tongue along the nub. The effect was immediately apparent. Mabel let out a squeal of pleasure. Her body shaking, Mabel came. Her hand holding on the top of Wendy’s head, she grinded herself onto Wendy’s face. 

Mabel smiled. “Your turn.”

Dipper laid on his back, Wendy sliding his dick in her asshole. Mabel hunched in front of Wendy’s crotch and began licking. 

“Ah, ah, fuck.”

The twins worked their girlfriend, Dipper pumping his cum into her backdoor while Mabel returned the favor on Wendy’s clit. The feeling of Dipper’s warm seed in the back and Mabel’s wet tongue in the front overloading the poor redhead and she came. 

“Motherfucking shit!” 

Excited, Wendy fell over. Both twins wrapped her in their arms.

“Shit dudes.”

“Well we learned from the best.” Dipper kissed her lips before kissing Mabel’s.


End file.
